Harry's New Friend
by Bublez
Summary: Harry meets a Muggle girl and disapears when Hermoine comes to pick him up for a summer vacation.What will happen,read to find out.
1. Harry's new friend

Harry and the New Girl. 

Harry comes back to Hogwarts holding the life of a Muggle.What will happen? Read to find out.

" Dear Harry Potter," 

"We miss you and hope you can come see us soon! We will be going to visit my Aunt Ginabloo and would love 

for you to come. We will be leaving June 11, at 9:37 pm. Good luck asking your Aunt and Uncle!

Hope you can come. We miss you."

Love Hermoine Granger. xoxo 

" Babe' Hermoine my friend wants me to visit, would you like to go?

" Who is this Hermoine girl, does she know we are dating?"

"Hermoine is my friend she is one of the first people I met at Hogwarts, Mandy.

Oh, well your not going back to Hogwarts, so you might as well not worry about her.

"Well I have to go back,my Aunt and Uncle don't want me here."

"K well then you will come and stay at my house. We can move you over there then you won't have to worry any more."

A week later Harry recieves another letter.

"Dear Harry,"

" My family will be leaving in to days hope you are ready.We will come pick you up before we leave.

Alright by for now."

See you soon,Hermoine Granger. xoxox

To days later Hermoine arrives.

Harry,Harry where are you we do not have time to lose lets go stop messing around.

Hermoine meanders down stairs and asks Aunt Petunia where Harry is. "You just missed him,what are you doing here anyway."Did'nt Harry mention we were going on vacation.Uncle Vernon comes running out of Harry's room celebrating. "Harry is gone,Harry is gon.. What are you doing here don't you know Harry has moved in with his girlfriend?" What...

Please read and review

To be continued...


	2. Harry's surprise

Continued...

Hermoine has just found out that Harry has dissed her for a muggle,what will happen now?

Hermoine is on the phone with Harry.

"What is this I hear you are dating a muggle!" 

"Hermoine come down,she is sweet,smart,and she loves me for who I am.

"Am I just invisible to you,I had sent you a letter regarding the fact that you are going on vacation with us.I did not think you would refuse,and yet you are going out with a muggle!This is insane,blistic,you just wait

till Ron finds out,he will absoulutly be peeved." "No Hermoine you are the peeved one,you know you could not make up your mind when I asked if you would do me the honor and be my girlfriend,so I took matters in my own hands for once,this is the on shot I have at true love,no other girl is going to go out with Harry Potter."

"Hermoine Granger you have absoulutly no chance with my boyfriend,you are a low life.Actaully you don't have a life.! So leave by boyfriend ALONE!

Hermoine hung up and is now sobbing over her one true love.

2 Weeks later.

"Hermoine my dear child you can't think about im the entire time."

"Mom you don't understand!"

Hermoine diales Harry's number 17 times before he actaully picked up.

"What do you want! I t is the eve of my wedding,Mandy and I are getting married." 

"What know you just asume you can marry her,you kissed me,why don't you just rip my heart out,Harry."

"What is your problem, you just come along and start complaning like I am supposed to marry you."

Hermoine breaks down and screams to Harry, "I am having your baby."

"What this wedding has to be posponed,bye I will have to call you later ."

"Love you."

Beep beep beep.

Harry?

To be continued...

Plese read and review.


	3. Mandy and Harry

Countinued...

Hermoine and Harry return to Hogwarts for the 8th year.

Instead of it just bieng just Harry,there is Harry,Mandy,and Fiona.

"Harry honey where is my daughter." Hermoine comes rushing down the hallway ,with her arms open

to hug Harry,but suddenly comes to a hault,"who is this little baby?" "Hermoine meet Fiona our child.

Hermoine breaks down again,"you had a baby? I thought we had something together."

" Well yeah we were going to but Mandy came in one night and told me she was preganant.Do you just 

expect me to abandon her.?" "Well know but you and I were going to have a baby.I thought I told you that

and was she preganant before I told you I was?" "Well yes I mean she had the baby before you."

Harry is caught up in a diaster here,he does not want to abandon either in there time of need ,

so what will he do?

To be continued...

Sorry it is so sort,I just wanted to let you know what happened here.Please read and review.


	4. Hermoine's happy ending

" Hermoine someone is here to visit before you go into labor."

"Harry? You came what happened I thought you were going to stay with Fiona

and Mandy.?" "You were right Mandy is better off without me." 

"But she has your child." "So do you and I am sure it will be much better looking."

So Harry strokes her hair back,grabs her hand and...

"Awwww,my God he is adorable,he looks like his daddy." "Then his daddy must be pretty

good looking." "Yes he is.

2 months after the baby was born something impecable happens. "Hermoine will you marry me?"

" Absoulutly not, this is the ring Mandy had!"

Harry is in trouble what will he do?

Sorry I can't think of anything but when I do all the chapters will become a bit longer.

Please Read and Review

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
